Monster
by Alexiel Hellsing
Summary: Batman finds a young vampire who has no memories and no way to die. He wants to solve the Kira Case in Japan and he is leaving it in her care. Warning this vampire is a lesbian and there will be satirical fun poked at the villians


Monster

Disclaimer: _Batman_, _Death Note_ and _Hellsing_ are copyrighted by their original owners.

Warning Lime if you do not like minor lesbian limes do not read.

_8:00 PM:_

Batman appeared in front of an unusual and small home that looked suburban and out of place but it was _her_ home none the less. He rang the door bell which gave an enlightening and airy tone. He wondered why such an odd abode was in the middle of a city. The door opened with an almost quiet creak and out stepped a skinny yet muscular young woman in her sixteenth year. Her hair was raven colored and down to her shoulders. She had hallow black eyes with an oval face; not too masculine yet not too feminine. Her chest was ample and her skin was transparent and porcelain, her lips were full and red but not too puffy. It wasn't bee stung but it looked like a small fruit. Her features matched her personality because one minute she could be perky, easy going or just plain weird, the next, she could be mentally older and more mature. In conclusion she was complex and could not be summed up as only one thing. Her clothes were less than modest because it was only pajamas with penguins on the red pants and a tank top with spaghetti straps under a black silk robe with red dragons and Chinese symbols in various places. The penguins were another story though; they were everywhere like it was raining penguins in the red pajama pants.

"Batman, what can I do for you need me to beat someone who is picking on you?" Said the girl with one eyebrow rose in half humor.

"You and I have to talk back at the Batcave; can you get dressed in ten minutes?" Asked the rubber clad man. Did this man ever laugh sometimes he gives her a migraine. He didn't really she could just get frustrated with the guy.

"I can try, I wasn't expecting company," she replied with a wicked smile. Just as she was about to close the door Batman could hear a second voice in the background. It sounded cuter than the first girl and slightly intoxicated. "Who was that Sweetie?" Asked the voice as the door was just inches from the snow white frame.

"Just someone who I worked with awhile back; Bunny I have to jet sorry," She said apologetically

_In the Batcave 8:15 PM_:

"I have a mission for you, take care of Gotham while Batgirl, Robin and I are gone," said the tall Dark Knight.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a look of concern while sitting Indian style in the rolling chair, pushing herself to and fro.

"Japan to help solve the Kira Case," He answered in a cold and casual manner. "And I am not sure if I will survive so I am leaving Gotham's care in your hands, which is an order".

"Why don't you send me? I can't die," She questioned. She felt as though Japan could be familiar.

Kira can't kill those he knows is void of a clear name and face, and since I have a cape and cowl finding the killer will be easy,"

"I understand and acknowledge this, my Master," she replied genuflecting on the floor. As she said this, her hollow black brown eyes turned a glowing red and her lips curled into a dangerous and toothy smile like a feline-like viper fish as the atmosphere seemed have snapped into place like destiny. The girl stood up from her genuflection and donned the costume that showed that most important task.

(Angel's POV)

Batman's flying out of town with Batgirl and Robin and heading to California, home of the really expensive tees and stereotypical blondes to take a plane to Japan. Something about a killer in Japan that can kill from a distance without a gun or any sort of weapon. They called him/her Kira, some say Lord Kira. Criminals are dying of heart attacks caused by Kira somehow. Rumor has it that a hidden detective known only as "L" is solving the case and gaining important info from simple attacks by Kira. One clue through the sacrifice of an already condemned man fresh from death row, L finds out that Kira needs a face and a name to kill. Batman and the young duo went to join L. Their mission is to find Kira and condemn him to death. My Master put me in charge of the entire city of Gotham, New York; Gotham is never going to be the same. If I know myself then I know that the city will most definitely never be the same.

The only purpose in my unlife as a true immortal, the Baby Bird of Hermes, a No Life Princess, a midian, a nosferatou, a monster, a vampire and a servant to the Wayne family. My name is Angelique De Cervantes.

_The following week 10:00 PM: _

A burly man stopped to rest in a nearby ally somewhere in Western Gotham and had barely gotten away from the scene of the crime with the woman's Coach brand purse; perspiring his very being into the thirsty cement. He donned a tweed sweater and an itchy ski hat that probably clung to his skin uncomfortably but he was so sickly scared of the thought of rotting in jail that he didn't notice. He was most likely unaware of the shadow following safely behind him clad in an all black with hidden weapons, bombs, small knives and pistols. Even this monster disguised as a pretty girl knew in her cunning mind and little black heart that these weren't her only means of defense when faced with an enemy. She quietly creped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder rather roughly. Right behind him was a girl clad in a black button down short sleeve shirt, a black short skirt with black veil like tip, chunky school girl like shoes (mary janes) and black and white tight stockings adorned her curvy legs. She frame it with a black trench jacket (that went down to her calves), A fox necklace adorned her neck as well as a big silver bat with a black jewel in the center. She had long elbow length and clawed gloves and red goggles. She was crowned with a velvet black top hat that kind of reminded the thief of the Penguin. She was oval faced and had raven hair in a pony tail her eyes were a hollow brown black and her arms were crossed under her ample bosom. The latter being a distraction.

"You know there is this new way to get money, it's called an ATM machine you probably heard of it; you should try it sometime," she said in a mock innocence tone. Her full lips curled into a feral and evil smile as she said this. This Cheshire cat grin split her cheeks like she was the Devil's only daughter. He whipped out a gun he wasn't even planning on using and shot her in the shoulder, hoping to make her falter and run for it, but she just shrugged it off and flicked him on the shoulder. "Let's see how you like it!"

He flew against the brick wall and made a torso sized crater; he just stared at her incredulously and started to stutter.

"MMMonster, you're a freak! What the hell are you?!" He screamed, what ever she was she wasn't human.

"My name is Feral Shadow and I will be your conscience and hell tonight. You will return the young lady's purse and turn your self in to the police or there will be hell to pay". She growled in pleasure as she said "hell to pay" and as for that comment about me being a monster I get that a lot. However, what does that make you, a man, a dog, or a monster?!" As she said the word monster her voice and facial features seemed to change yet stay the same. Her goggles started to glow red. Her canines turned more fang like as her smile seemed to split her cheeks even more. Her body structure hunched over slightly like an animal yet "animal" wasn't the right choice of words; something he had seen before one thousand years ago; but what? The man screamed and struggled to run from the demonic being in front of him. The monster that once was a girl morphed into a black mist riddled with red eyeballs. Within that mist, a giant obsidian black, fox savagely broke though with six red eyes on its head burning like hell fire; the light seemed to stream like a moving neon light. It gave out a bellowing non animal, non human, roar that the whole city could hear from Wayne manor, to Arkham Asylum, to the sewers. Nobody could explain it, the arrogant and single minded thought it was the apocalypse, others thought it was God yelling at the world to shut up and follow the commandments. So the next morning Jehovah witnesses were more determined than ever to spread the "good news". Children stayed up that night, others deemed it a prank and blamed teens. A vast majority just dismissed it as nothing. Even the police were uncertain or unphased. As for Arkam everybody there was uneasy except some of the doctors and nurses they were, in a word, uncaring as usual. The frightened man sharply turned the corner of the alley and ran; if the stink of Gothem's downtown perfume didn't linger so, he would have sworn he was in a gerbil maze. It did however seemed to take him a while to get onto the city street. It felt like he was turning around the same corner over and over again. In his mind somehow without willing it he remembered his abusive father and his axe, his dead mother and her dilated, doll like eyes and her leaking decapitated head, and the orphanage he went to as a child and all the horrors that came with it. He was also constantly aware of the stress of that demon girl that would want to eat him; he didn't know how he was aware of that, it must have been instinct. When he turned another corner for the umpteenth time he ran into a solid object like a wall; it wasn't until he looked up that he probably would have concluded as such. The girl that chased him before stood before him with that feral smile again.

"The purse please," she said with an inhuman voice and her petite hand outstretched. "Unless you would rather relive that again," she said it in a demonic wheeze as if she couldn't get enough of his pain.

He handed over the purse rather roughly and turned the corner for the final time. Right on the street was the Gotham PD firearms cocked and ready yet they seemed like angels compared to that thing. "Take me away from here she's a monster!" He screamed. A week later he would be confined in Arkam for ten years for medical attention. As for the demon girl she was never discovered that night but a young lady found her purse dropped in front of her, all contents included. She looked to find no one around who bravely retrieved the purse. She was wrong however, because it wasn't bravery it was just a vampire having sadistic fun that was had in succession.

_Later that night:_

Angelique Cervantes returned to her unusual abode to take her lover …yet again. She used her vampire powers to approach the house and fly to the bedroom window and used her telekinesis to unlock the window from the inside and slowly and agonizingly creak it open. Her lover slept on her left totally and probably blissfully unaware of her presence. She floated down next to her and kissed her exposed neck. She stirred and quickly got out her knife from the night stand.

"Do not move or I will give you a hicky," the dark one whispered. The smaller woman dropped her weapon as if paralyzed making a small clatter. She sighed in relief and shivered in delight as her possessive lover traced her spine with her pointer finger while licking the edge of her ear in affection. She quietly moaned as her demonic partner massaged her back side and nipped her neck letting her fangs slide just to tease her.

"What took you so long its Three Am?" She moaned in whether pleasure or fatigue the immortal one did not know nor did she care.

"I was out having fun while obeying Master's orders, you know killing two birds with one stone" She purred on that last phrase or rather made a sound that was somewhere between a purr and a growl.

"Did you scare them?" She moaned sweetly.

"Well maybe a little". Moving her careful hands to her ribcage

"Honey, you never scare just a little," She just knew her too well and that something didn't belong. She was still in her spell; she just had to reason with this voluptuous vamp before she forgot.

"Okay I chased him to the police," she confessed.

"Your not suppose to traumatize them!" She turned toward her would-have-been-lover, her face contorted with rage.

"He beat the poor young woman up, I got mad," she assured her. Why did she have to kill the mood.

"Mad or an opportunity to act like a monster and eat him!" She demanded angrily.

"But I didn't Fala," she knew she was in deep trouble.

"First of all you could have killed him, second you should have brought a blood packet!" She yelled not to annoy her but to try to help and Angel knew that.

"I am glad you are not like me, I never killed him, I promise you Bunny. I'm not drinking fresh blood ever again, I promise on my damned soul," Angelique said with those evil puppy eyes. She could never easily pull off being "good" cute just bad ass and evil cute like an Emily the Strange plushie.

"Don't you Bunny me!" she stood up like a nagging wife hands on her hips and she couldn't help but stare at her full pouting lips and D cup rum colored breasts bulging out of her pale blue pajamas.

"Does that mean I'll be sleeping alone now?" This was the only time she would look "good" cute if she had a defeated or sad look on her visage. She looked like a preditor bitten on the ear by a human.

Fala sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her small and adorable nose. "No, I'm coming back I just wish you would control your urges," she explained.

"Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, I'm having an urge right here, right now," Angelique turned her self over on her back and waited for a response from her girlfriend eyeing her endowments upside-down, her voice sped up when she said "…right here right now". She was instantly perked up like an evil lit up Christmas tree.

Fala shook her head, closed her dark orbs and crossed her arms, "You really are an incompetent pervert". She said smiling in a way that said "ah you" and shook her head.

That trademark smile appeared on her face again knowing she was so getting the satisfaction of sex, not blood. She liked blood but she wouldn't drink it if it's fresh if it's going to upset poor Fala in the process. She took her lover into her arms and kissed her full on the lips at first softly then eventually it turned rough with more tongue. Angelique laid the smaller woman down on the bed working her way from the eyes, lips, cheeks, chin, jugulars, and the collar bone. While her hands worked on her torso and its goods. She traced her tongue down her neck and between her breasts al the way down to her stomach, tracing her fingers all over her like spiders caressing her hips and thighs. She moved down to her core and took her into her mouth.

_The next morning 7Am:_

Fala sat down to a breakfast of cantaloupe and orange juice with tomato juice blended in, (Can you guess it's V8). Angelique came in with her costume on.

"I thought that I should talk to Alfred about the local scum at Arkam just to get to know Master's work," She said with hope of forgiveness from last night.

"I'm proud of you, you know that right?" As if reading her mind, she gave her a sunshine-like smile. Her Indian skin was an exotic dark red like blood and dark chocolate put into a living, loving being. She was the personification of desire and perfection, her perfection. Her eyes were a warm honey brown and her skin glowed like a sun maiden in mythology. Her hair shined glossy, sleek and black as always but unlike most times it wasn't in a braid of some sort. To Angelique she always smelled delicious morning, noon or night.

Blood always gave her temporary satisfaction but must always be sated. She could not deny that she craved it. When Fala and her vampire lover first met it had been five years since. She was still getting used to belonging to the Wayne family; back when she still had her bloodlust problem. Both her lover and she were at a Barnes and Noble book store coincidentally or perhaps it was Fate. After all Angelique believed in Fate, and she never felt the way that she did that day more than that day before it. She was looking for a few request titles by her Master, Alfred and her Master's adopted son Dick Grayson. She had her ipod on listening to German rock. She found the last titled request for Dick for summer reading "_Indian Captured" _by an author she could not remember now. She was about to grab it when a dark and slender hand touched hers obviously reaching for the same book. Angelique knew it was an accident but the hand was warm and comforting, as if she knew her ugly past and was a belated angel coming to rescue her from her eternal damnation. Not that either one could know or remember it. Two seconds past and her inner demon wanted to take her over and devour that source of comforting warmth and therefore destroy what might be her only possible way to salvation but she knew better and kept her hunger at bay. Boy would master be proud. She looked at the woman next to her and could smell in her blood that she was Native American and even a majority Cherokee and part Choctaw. Her sleek black hair was in a French braid; which was odd because despite the fact that it was French it looked like a unique Native American hair style, nevertheless, she pulled it off beautifully.

"I'm sorry did you want that?" Angelique asked trying in vain to cover her nose. God she smelled good!

"No go ahead," She responded. Her voice was like a shattered melody that felt so nostalgic.

"No I insist," she said trying to get away with the book behind it. She knew she couldn't handle the wonderful smell.

"You know it's not the last right?" The girl looked at her in puzzlement did she have a bad smell on her because she could have sworn she was trying to cover her nose.

"Sure, but I could do this all night," She looked at her with a smile on her face and a crafty wink in her eye that resembled a fox. Quickly she disengaged her arm.

"You never give up do you?" She inquired, annoyed at this point.

"Nope," She responded in her evil smile. At this point this girl was scared of the dangerous yet strangely attractive woman. Her breasts were full and perky her face showed not a trace of doubt of her confidence and craziness.

"Do you want dinner on Saturday then?" She was reading her mind; Angelique could tell.

"Yeah, sure, 7 at the Cheesecake Factory, Ill buy?" She asked in a sing song voice. She could afford it via Master Wayne card. The look on her face was only a second of shock but that visage of standing her ground socially returned.

"I don't even know your name," the dark woman stated. Her face was blushing, God she was adorable.

She licked her lips the way a pervert might have, but in truth she was just hungry "Call me Angel, and you are?"

"Adsila Fala Williams, but you can call me Fala, it means crow," She said.

*******************

Angelique nodded with a tired smile planted on her visage now coming back to the present, nodding at the thought thinking that it was an interesting pickup conversation. She got into her red viper courtesy of her Master and played some of her favorite songs on the CD player. She liked her ipod but the cd seems to somehow have more energy to it. She left with all her small fire arms, bombs, knives, etc, but out of all of them she loved her giant 30mm Jackal 2 cannon back at the Batcave. She was just doing rounds not going on a crusade. It was a hybrid of a pistol and a 30mm cannon. She heard it was used by two vampires whom worked under an organization she could not name. The puzzle of who they were and where they are now was always on her mind. She didn't even know how she became a "Draculina" all she knew was that she found herself on the ground in Gotham park with a name tag around her neck. She didn't know if that was her real name but she went by it since then. One day she heard about the dark knight that protected the city and curiosity got the best of her judgment. She did something that really put the city under panic: she stole the bat signal. That night when the vampire pinched the signal from the GPD rooftop; Detective Harvey Bullock grudgingly climbed the stairs to the crime scene about to be discovered. "Ah stupid freak, always taking credit for the things the rest of the department does and what do we get for it? Nada, a big fat 'are you a masugana?'" He complained to himself. Always would the oaf complain about the Dark Knight. Every time someone asked Bullock to turn it on or brought up the subject he would complain. He hated the fact that that laconic, underwear clad freak, gave his department a bad name. It looked as if they weren't doing anything at all. He came through the door to turn the signal on to discover the object of his menial task could not be found. "Somebody stole the goddamn freak signal!" The detective screamed.

_At the Batcave7:30 AM, Sunday;_

Angelique arrived at Wayne manor with her costume including her red glasses which sort of looked familiar to her. She went around the back to find a key buried in the burrow of a willow tree in the garden. She dug it up and wiped the excess dirt from it. She went to the front door and used the key to get inside.

She was in the foyer which could only be described as big, which was why she lived with Fala. It was too big of a place for her to "live" in, she didn't like getting lost. It also reminded her of an insane asylum, too white and comfortable. She did know only one route to her Master's abode. She took a right to the gigantic living room. She went down to the attachment hall filled with portraits of the Wayne family; with the occasional broom closet and one ballroom. She went pass two dinning rooms, five bathrooms, three game rooms and a museum room. Finally she reached a book shelf and pulled a red book then pushed it back then a black book then a blue one and finally a green one. The book shelf split open and reveled an elevator with the bat symbol on the front. She touched the left pointed ear then the right then the middle claw on the left wing. The door opened immediately. She stepped in with her stuff in her arms waiting for the door to close and move her underground. She tapped her foot waiting for the Batcave to open up in front of her like batwings. She entered the cave filled with technology, weapons, and bats nesting for the day. The cave had a nice smell to it, a little bit like mildew and hydrogen but she loved that smell better than the smell of generic orange cleaning products Alfred used. It wasn't bad she was just afraid of somebody getting high on the stuff. She wasn't in love with the smell of guano either, but Alfred always cleaned that up like an automatic machine. Alfred (speak of the devil) could be found at that time at the computer, dusting off the keyboard. She decided to scare him since he wasn't really that old in fact he was about 42. She snuck up behind him and was about to tap him on the shoulder.

"Don't even think about it!" He said not even turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" She let out a sigh she didn't even know she held in; her face, a picture called priceless.

"I know who goes in and out of this mansion, besides the elevator gave you away with its noise. I'm not deaf as an old man yet," he said with a small smile. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back, knowing that that look of surprise on her face would be rare. It was a really creepy moment for the No-Life-Princess standing before the man who secretly basked in glory.

She straitened herself and became serious as if nothing special happened "Where's the rouge gallery?"

"Follow me it's on the table, one level down," He said becoming the butler again. They went down a pole that didn't require the individual to slide, it did it for you.

She got down to the table and read from the files of the many following villains and their accomplices. The few listed were The Joker, Mister Freeze, Poison Ivy, The Riddler (looking like a green Marlyne Manson), and Catwoman all in black leather crudely stitched up. Joker had blue cold unforgiving eyes and acidic green hair. His face pale as a pigeons breast and his smile was nightmarishly deranged. His attire consisted of a purple suit and a really silly pink boutonnière. This guy really screamed scary clown. Penguin (whom she mistook for a leprechaun at first) stood menacingly with sharp teeth, flashing red hair, a monocle on his right eye and a really long nose. His hands looked like flippers as he was holding his number up for the mug shot. His eyes were a greedy angry green and blue and he was dressed in a tuxedo. At second glance he looked like an emperor penguin.

"I am so going to have fun with this guy," she thought to herself.

She moved on to Catwoman's file. She had a mask with crude stitches on her body suit and small ears. On her stomach was a black patented leather bodice that really complimented her natural curves. She had claws that looked like the ones you find in Goth stores. They were metallic, cold and unforgiving, but somehow sexy. Her long and flexible whip simply just curled around her waist like an innocent looking belt. On her thighs were knives. Her boots were black stilettos with silver buckles on the side. Her eyes were also cold and unforgiving. Her lips were blood red and her skin was pale. Angelique had an urge to flirt with her but she probably had a way with breaking your heart before you can.

When Angelique saw another photo of Dracula's face, something inside her mind turned her vampire instincts on alert mode when she read his story. Years ago he was captured by the Hellsing organization for trying to turn a lady named Wilamina Murray. Not much after that. She quickly suppressed the instinct, not letting Alfred know what was troubling her because this was her issue. Still he did look firmiliar. An alarm sounded, and a description showed up. An alarm tripped from Gotham National Bank. "On my way," She got into her viper with excitement in her heart she would have to figure out why Dracula was part of her life another time.


End file.
